


by the way, i'm a hybrid

by Anonymous



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Animal Instincts, Animal Traits, Bestiality, Dark Past, Exploration, Fur Kink, Hand Jobs, Human Louis, Hybrid Harry, Knotting, M/M, Non-Human Genitalia, Other, Painful Sex, Rescued Harry, Secret Identity, but someone will probably say something if i dont tag that, harry is human in every other way, it isn't really, sheath kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:45:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22961134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: There were parts of Harry and his past that were carefully kept secrets.  With only a few people aware of what is hidden beneath Harry's trousers, Harry thinks the time has come for Louis to be one of them.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 162
Collections: Anonymous Unicorns





	by the way, i'm a hybrid

The menu music of the DVD had been cycling for some time now, but Harry was lost in the way Louis’ lips moved against his, in the way he smelled, in the way his hands felt in his hair. They’d been dating for several weeks and this was the most heated moment they’d had yet. Harry loved it. So much. 

He felt Louis’ hand on his hips and then his fingertips that slipped just under his shirt to touch bare skin. It felt so good that he moaned against Louis’ mouth which encouraged him to go further. And Harry wanted him to until he felt Louis’ palm against his side on its way to the small of his back. 

Harry froze and pulled away by just a few inches. 

Louis read his body language and retracted his hand, leaving it at the starting point over his clothes on his hip. 

“Not okay?” Louis questioned, both of them slightly out of breath from their heavy session. 

Harry hated that there had to be a moment like this, one that caused him so much anxiety that it had kept him away from having real boyfriends in the past. Heavy make out sessions were actually as far as he’d ever gotten when another person for this sole reason. He’d never liked anyone enough to risk it. 

“I have to tell you something,” Harry said while he kept his focus on Louis’ face. He hated the way it dropped just enough for Harry to notice. “I have to be honest with you.” 

“Okay?” Louis sat back and his hand naturally slid to rest on Harry’s thigh. “You’re not married, are you?” 

“No!” The word rushed out of Harry’s mouth. “No, I’m not married.” 

“Thank god, that’s like my worst nightmare,” Louis said in relief, sinking back against the throw pillow. “So what is it? I’m sure it’s nothing that bad.” 

Harry felt his cheeks grow hot. It might be very bad depending on where Louis’ opinions landed. It was a subject Harry very carefully avoids with people he’s not close with. 

“I’m a hybrid,” Harry finally confessed once he’d gathered his courage. There were only a few people in his life that even knew because it was dangerous for his secret to be out. He watched the way the crease between Louis’ brow grew deeper and the way his eyes scanned Harry’s body. It was a natural reaction for Louis to look for the physical signs that he was. The ears, the whiskers, the nose -- the favoured animal features in hybrids sold as companions or pets depending on their species. He pretended not to notice the way Louis was cataloging each part of his appearance. 

“I was born at a facility where they kill any born without the features that can be sold for a high price,” Harry continued before Louis could start asking questions. “There were a few people working there who smuggled out as many as they could -- usually the ones that could pass as human kids so they wouldn’t be found -- and I was raised by one of the families that knew about everything. So I know I don’t have the ears or anything, but that’s why they were able to get me out.” 

Louis nodded and took a moment to process the information, still evaluating Harry with curious eyes. 

“And that’s supposed to be a problem?” Louis finally asked when he realized Harry wasn’t going to continue. 

There was a small moment where Harry let out a small laugh of relief that at least the first hurdle had been cleared. 

“Well, I need you to know something,” Harry said, this time chewing on his lip for a moment before looking back up. “I don’t have human genitalia.” 

“Okay. It doesn’t matter, but what exactly does that mean?”

“I’m from a canine experiment?” his voice went up at the end as he watched Louis’ response carefully, only continuing when there wasn’t any disgust or revulsion. “My sire was a labradoodle? I think they were probably going for the floppy ears and curls which is why--” 

Harry was rambling nervously now, pulling on one of his ringlets that was just long enough to hang down near his temple. 

“And they threw you away because you didn’t have them?” Louis asked and he sounded offended on Harry’s behalf. 

“Well, they tried. But I’m still here, I was lucky,” Harry said as he gestured to his body. 

“Thank you for telling me, but it doesn’t change who you are,” Louis said with a small shrug, “But I will probably have some questions, if that’s okay?” 

Harry let out a breathy laugh as a relieved smile spread across his face. He never expected his bombshell to be so well received and he was a little blindsided by it. He’d always prepared for the worst case scenario when he imagined it, always tried to be realistic. Hybrids were pets, were kept being. There were very strong opinions about their place in the world and Harry was always mindful of that. He’d grown up and lived his life as a human, gotten an education as a human, landed his job as a human. He’d proven himself as a productive and capable citizen and it made him angry to think that the sight of his dick might one day be the only thing that would take all of it away from him. 

“Ask away. I’ve never really had this conversation before. I’ve never told a boyfriend, nothing has ever been serious enough.” 

“I don’t want to be rude, but I guess the obvious question is what exactly you have?” 

Harry could tell that Louis was being genuine in his intentions, that he honestly didn’t want to offend. It made Harry feel safe enough to be bold. 

“I can, uh--” he gestured vaguely to his bottom half while his cheeks flamed. 

When Louis nodded, Harry started to unbutton his shirt, anxious anticipation thrumming through him. There was still a chance Louis would go running when he actually saw it. He had to prepare himself for that. 

The first sign of his genes was hardly noticeable if someone wasn’t looking for it. The very thin trail of sleek chocolate fur started just below his navel and followed down his happy trail to disappear beneath his jeans. It spread just below that line to meet his inner thighs with silky waves that Harry thought felt very nice and soft. He would probably never admit that petting himself there over the delicate and smooth velvet that covered the area between his legs. There was a thin line of it that followed the lower portion of his spine as well, but that wasn’t nearly as erotic. 

He hoped it was something that Louis could find attractive as well. He knew he was unique because he always had been. This would be new territory for Louis. 

“If you decide you don’t--” Harry hesitantly started, “I won’t be offended.” 

“Let’s see it, then,” Louis pressed like Harry’s comment was unnecessary. 

With a deep breath, Harry unbuttoned his jeans and then the zipper followed. He lifted to slide them down past his ass and then there was just his black boxers hiding him from view. There was a wet spot that had gathered from their heavy make out session, evidence of his arousal that had since calmed with the change in subject. 

He gathered his courage and then pushed them down as well while he restrained himself from looking up at Louis right away. 

As if looking at the under side of a dog, his fur covered sheath began low between his legs, a bulged line that ran straight up to point towards his navel. It ended low enough that he could wear most styles of pants, but high enough that he sometimes had to be creative to make himself comfortable. His balls were positioned lower than a human’s, the fur covered balls nestled in at the base of his sheath and shaft. They were completely hidden from view if he sat with his thighs together. 

“Wow,” he heard from his side and he almost forgot that Louis was seeing him for the first time. “Can I touch?” 

Harry finally chanced a glance up and found Louis’ hand hovering just above his hip. He nodded with his bottom lip captured tightly between his teeth and trembled at the reality of being touched for the very first time. 

The first contact was barely there, along the edge of his triangle of wavy fur. It made goosebumps rise all over him when Louis’ fingers finally brushed over the area. 

“You’re so soft,” Louis said in awe as his fingers explore farther. 

Harry tried to control his breathing and his body, but watching and feeling Louis’ hand touch him so intimately in the way he’d only fantasized about was extremely difficult to ignore. He tried so hard to think of unsexy thoughts yet also wanted to remember every single moment of this. 

His body twitched when Louis finally reached his sheath. It was extrememly sensitive and reactive and he blushed when he felt the very tip of his cock poke out. He hoped Louis didn’t notice. One step at a time. 

“You weren’t kidding,” Louis said and rested his palm across the base of his sheath. Harry moaned at the warm gentle touch and his eyes fluttered when another inch of his cock slid out in response. It was red and glistening wet where the slanted point of his tip was exposed, so different to the human penises he’d seen in his life. 

“Just like that, huh?” Louis asked as he experimentally dragged his hand lightly up Harry’s sheath and then back down. 

Harry’s eyes nearly rolled back into his head at the sensation, more of his thick red cock sliding out of the sensitive opening. Louis repeated the movement a few more times until Harry had melted into a slouch and a majority of his cock was now exposed and left a wet line against his stomach each time he took a breath in. 

He shuddered when Louis’ finger traced the bunched skin at the opening of his sheath, moist and so sensitive Harry thought he might come from it with the right attention. Unlike what he knew about human penises, so much of Harry’s pleasure came from his sheath rather than his cock. When he jerked off, he spent most of his time on that since his shaft was so very sensitive. He imagined feeling it in a mouth or another body would feel like heaven, but a dry hand was often too much. Louis was doing it just right. 

Little spurts of precome were already shooting from his tip, dribbling down to pool around his navel. 

Louis continued to delicately explore and Harry was quickly losing control from it. 

“Oh shit, oh shit,” he rushed out and reached down to ring his fingers and thumb around the base of his shaft to give himself the pressure he needed. His knot was already swelling when his hand arrived and he squeezed as he started to come up onto his chest. Louis kept stroking his sheath and Harry thought he might die right there from how overwhelming it all was. 

He caught the look of awe on Louis’ face as he continued to come, small rivers of it running down over his ribs and stomach. His orgasms were always so  _ messy _ . 

Louis’ that was still resting against his sheath slowly traveled down to cup his balls that visibly pulsed with each spurt of come. It felt so good for them to twitch against Louis’ palm that he groaned and let his head fall back. 

“Holy shit,” Harry heard Louis mumble after a moment and he popped his eyes open. “You’re still coming!” 

It was awe rather than disgust which Harry hadn’t been expecting. 

“I’ll be done… in a minute…” Harry said breathlessly, spent from such an overwhelming experience. 

He closed his eyes again but opened them when he felt Louis shifting around beside him. He looked over just in time to see Louis pulling his own cock out, hard and angry red where it glistened at the tip. 

Harry swiped his hand through his come and took hold of Louis’ erection with a wet slide. It only took a few strokes for Louis to come, hot streaks landing across the fur of Harry’s sheath. 

They both collapsed back and came down together, Harry’s knot eventually deflating as his dick slowly retracted. 

“Will you be offended if I say that’s really cool?” Louis asked when just the tip was still visible where it poked out of his sheath. 

“I don’t think that’s offensive?” Harry said with a raised brow, “I mean, I’ve never thought of it as  _ cool _ exactly, but as long as cool doesn’t mean repulsed or something, that’s okay.” 

“Repulsed? You saw how hard I was,” Louis said motioning to his soft dick still hanging out of his pants. “You’ll just have to teach me how to work it, how you like it.” 

“What you did was already really good,” Harry said as he blushed and wiped the come off his chest with his discarded shirt. “I don’t…” Harry paused and chewed on his lip for a moment while he pondered how much he should say. “I don’t have a lot of experience because, like I said, I’ve never been with someone I felt strongly enough about to trust. So I know what I like to do but I don’t really know how I like to be touched.” 

Louis nodded and shifted onto his side to give Harry more of his attention. 

“We can figure it out, if you’ll let me,” Louis said and placed his hand on the front of Harry’s hip where the thin fur started. He moved his fingers over it and it made goosebumps rise on Harry’s arms. 

“Yeah,” Harry nodded and a weight lifted off his chest heavier than he ever realized he’d been carrying. The looming thought of never finding someone to accept him or that would not out him was always something he’d feared. He couldn’t believe that he had someone with him now that actually  _ wanted _ to be with him,  _ wanted _ to experiment. 

Things started to move so fast between them that it was only two days later that they were both naked on Harry’s bed, sweaty and panting, Harry’s fingers thrusting deep into Louis’ hole. 

Louis had quickly confessed that Harry’s abnormal genitalia turned him on more than anything else ever had. They joked about it being a fetish, but they both knew it was genuine and not something that Louis wanted to exploit or use him for. Harry was enjoying every minute of his sexual awakening, even more so since it was coming later in his life. 

“I want you to fuck me,” Louis panted, reaching down to grab Harry’s wrist to still his movements. 

Harry looked up with wide eyes. “Are you sure?” 

They’d talked about it, but Harry didn’t think Louis would be ready so soon. They’d watched an hour of youtube footage of dogs mating just so Louis would really know what having Harry fuck him would mean. Louis had been hard the whole time, but still had a streak of fear in his eyes. Harry had assured him he would be fine if Louis never wanted him to do it. 

Louis pulled away and flipped over onto his knees, his chest pressed to the mattress so he could present himself in the most open way. Harry’s mouth watered as he stared at Louis’ hole and the way his parts hung down beneath. He felt his own dick poking out just a couple inches, the muscles around it twitching and giving his hips the urge to jut forward. 

It was that sensation that took over his brain and he moved the way his groin seemed to be telling him to. It was like a new part of him took control and knew exactly what his body was urging him to do,  _ needed _ him to do. 

He draped his body over Louis’ and his hips made little motions on their own until the small tip of his pointed dick was sliding through the lube against Louis’ perineum. 

“Oh fuck,” Harry gasped out at the contact of warm, wet skin. It was overwhelming him but nothing compared to the surge he felt when his tip finally touched Louis’ rim. 

It was like his tip had been searching on its own, feeling around for what it wanted most, because when it found it, it surged from his sheath directly into its target. Harry moaned while Louis gasped in surprise, Harry’s hips humping with a mind of their own. It was all about reaching his end now that he was in, jackhammering while his dick extended and expanded inside Louis’ tight heat. 

Louis was moaning and gripping the sheets with white knuckles, but he hadn’t yet said stop. Harry was thankful since he wasn’t sure he could when his body had taken control over his conscious thought. Everything felt like instinct, his body on autopilot. 

His knot was growing and popped in and out of Louis’ hole twice before Louis’ exclamation of pain made Harry force his hips to stop with a tight grip on Louis’. It was on a stroke in that Harry held them together and he realized what that meant after it was too late, after his knot popped with a hot rush of come. 

Louis writhed against it, way too much and not enough as the pressure of Harry’s knot gave his prostate relentless pressure while his cock remained untouched. 

Harry rode out the start of the most intense orgasm he’d ever experienced and then slid his hand around to find Louis’ dick. 

“It’s too much, it’s too much,” Louis chanted breathlessly, still unable to keep himself still on their tie. “It’s too big, it’s too much.” 

Louis’ dick had even flagged where it hung half limp between his legs. Harry wasn’t quite sure what to do when forcing his knot out would be more painful for both of them. 

“I’m sorry,” Harry murmured and kissed along Louis’ shoulders as his fingers wandered back behind Louis’ balls to trace the place they were connected. It caused Louis to shudder and stop writhing just a little. 

“You feel so good, never done this before, never knotted anyone, only you,” Harry was breathing against Louis’ skin. “Can’t believe I knotted you,  _ fuck, _ my whole knot is inside you.” 

He moaned and Louis echoed it when Harry pressed wet circles against the sensitive space behind Louis’ balls. He was hard again when Harry’s hand found his cock. They rocked together until Louis’ was a moaning mess, clenching down even harder on Harry’s knot as his balls drew up and he came across the sheets. 

“Fuck,” Louis breathed and Harry could tell he was oversensitive and wanted to pull away. “Harry, you have to pull out, I can’t…” 

“It’ll hurt too much, just give it a minute.” 

Harry pulled back to demonstrate and Louis’ hand flew back to pull Harry’s hips forward again as he hissed.

“I was not prepared,” Louis struggled to say through heavy breathing. 

“I’m sorry,” Harry mumbled against his shoulder and felt guilty for finding so much pleasure in the tight squeeze of Louis’ body. He’d never felt anything like it and finally understood why his dick was so sensitive and made the way that it was. It wasn’t made for rough human hands to jerk it off, it was made for warm bodies to milk it dry. 

Harry wasn’t watching the clock, but he could have sworn at least 10 minutes passed before he finally felt his dick’s spasms slow and his blood flowing back into his body. He was still hard with the bulb of his knot visible when he finally pulled out, a dribble of come slowly dripping down over Louis’ balls. He grinned when Louis’ body pushed out even more and felt an underlying sense of pride that he’d filled Louis so well. 

That all instantly dropped when Louis collapsed onto the bed with a groan and he knew that it was something they’d never do again. They couldn’t when it had been so uncomfortable at best and painful at worst for Louis. 

“We don’t have to do that again,” Harry said softly and he knew he sounded defeated when he snuggled in against Louis. 

He watched as Louis turned his head and blinked slowly at him. 

“I said I wasn’t prepared, not that I didn’t want to do it again,” Louis said after a moment. “I don’t think I fully realized what all of it meant until it was happening. I know what to expect now.” 

“I know it’s a lot,” Harry said softly, “I mean it when I say we don’t have to do it again.” 

“Shut up, Harry,” Louis playfully slapped Harry’s cheek and then surprised him by reaching down to grip Harry’s sheath that was now wet with lube and bodily fluids. It felt so good and he groaned as his eyes rolled back. His dick had yet to retract, still hot and heavy against his stomach, but Louis didn’t touch that. 

“I wasn’t expecting it, but I’ve never been fucked so good in my life.” 

Harry blushed and hid a grin against one of the pillows. He’d never expected to hear anything like that after so many years of expecting to end up alone. 

“I love everything about you and this makes you extra special.” 

Harry moaned as Louis gave his sheath a gentle squeeze before wandering down to do the same to his fur covered balls. He even tolerated it when Louis started to pet him where his fur tapered off at his hip. 

“I think your knot has ruined me for anyone else,” Louis confessed as he moved closer, “So I hope you plan on sticking around.” 

Harry peeked out and his grin spread when he saw the same expression mirrored on Louis’ face. 

“I will, as long as you’ll have me,” he replied and bit his bottom lip, elated at the prospect. 

“Of course.” 

Louis leaned forward and pressed their lips together, their smiles preventing anything but an awkward tap of teeth. It didn’t take long to dissolve into something else, Louis’ fingers finding their way to his fur once again. 


End file.
